I didn't knew of pain until I met you
by Escritora submarina
Summary: Irie Naoki reflects on the biggest mistake of his life. Oneshot.


**"I didn't knew of pain until I met you"**

Life was only a line drawn especially for his perfect person to cross himself as the King of the Universe, being the only one who could advance it as a reflection more than he himself raised in a simple and safe way to reach it without any problem.

The most trivial things seemed bland, crude that only those of lacking intellect happened to them, but for someone of their caliber it was unusual to go through the problems that the common population had to go through. But, he was wrong to affirm such facts.

Not see to believe.

When he met Aihara Kotoko, his world took a three hundred and sixty degree turn.

Constant headaches tormented him, tantrums after tantrums came out of his mouth, problems haunted him daily without stopping at his own pace, the conflicts of his emotions began to surface as he did the spring sakura that came off the trees. Anyway, his life turned out to be a disaster that kept biting his crest, breaking his line that he supposedly had to walk without worries of any kind, and noises that filled his patience.

Nothing seemed to go well.

He thought several times about running away from the problem, not resolving the conflict and running away like a coward. He wanted to surrender to that scandalous girl, but when he realized that she was beginning to be beneficial in his life, he gave up the desire to get her out of his life once and for all.

Slowly he saw her as a tolerable person, something he thought inconceivable. Then he looked at her as attractive, another fact that gave him a terrified fear. Until she made his static and immovable heart beat when she was close, he went into a crisis.

How to understand his strange situations, if he didn't understand himself? What to do in situations like that?

Running away.

Running away was the conclusion he drew after so much reflection—according to him— that it seemed to be "logical".

He committed himself to the wrong person, thinking that it would be the solution to all his problems, the solution to his father's business problem; and it's true, sometimes we think that the solution that seems to be logical in our opinion is the right one, when the answer is always there, in our noses.

We tend to be that way and there is no perfect path for us to go to a short step as if nothing happens around us, if the road is drawn by us, not others.

Irie Naoki thought that the answer was in his frivolous reasoning, in thinking that the person with whom he had committed himself was the ideal and therefore, would be someone who would make him happy; at least he thought so.

But, a man without common sense, of accumulated experiences in his twenty years of life did not lead to anything reasonable for ordinary people, the people around him could see beyond what in his small world he barely appreciated with his cloudy sight.

Running away always ended up being the answer…

Facing the problem was the solution that he feared most as a mechanism to be happy.

Just like the previous time, where he thought he had everything solved, what happened was what he least expected:

They had proposed to Aihara Kotoko, someone besides him, he's eyes set were on her.

Until not seeing to believe. Indeed, she was proposed to be married to someone else, someone who had the ability to make her happy and protect her for the rest of her life, and therefore, this reasoning he did not like. Moreover, it caused an intense pain in his chest that cost him a lot to breathe and assimilate into flesh and blood.

Kotoko with another man? Impossible! He wouldn't allow it while he lived, and that's when he finally concluded that he couldn't live without her.

The answer was always there, in front of his nose, waiting for him to deduce the answer in a timely manner. But, he never paid attention to it while running at an imperceptible speed and as if it were a bomb about to explode, it ended up exploding in his face.

The pain was unbearable, as well as real, and he was very persecuted for his mistakes, the fault of having treated her worse than a garbage in the tip of his shoe, he wanted to recover her and reach her to never let her go.

Why didn't he know how to treat her well? Easy, he was stupid! There was no worse stupid than him.

The king of geniuses? Rather, the king of stupidity, that yes was a title designated with formality and elegance to him, who being a prodigy did not understand emotions: the fundamental source of living with people, if any, with Kotoko.

It was the worst mistake of his life, leaving her aside, insulting her, humiliating her, rejecting her, and above all, not valuing her.

When he decided not to run from the problem, he faced another: she had found someone else.

Someone who made her feel fully, happy, complete; someone who did value her, as he did not know how to do it from the beginning. Just when he was ready to value her after knowing her for four years that she lived at home. And not once did he know how to treat her well.

The pain took a hold on him from that moment, cemented in his body to never leave him until he ceased to be the stupid he had always been.

The most ironic thing was to have called Kotoko "dumb", if he was the fool.

He ruined the most beautiful problem of his life in constant psychological abuse, in empty words, in a graduation kiss without feelings, in making fun of nonsense, in constant rejections that slowly exhausted the patience of the pure and innocent love she had for him.

He ruined everything in a blink, and with it, the happiness she guaranteed him for the rest of his life.

What would become of him from that moment? To bear the weight of his mistake that would be recalled inconstantly in his photographic memory, where he would repeat the blunders he committed as an illusionist, to have reason to continue blaming himself for being the stupidest of all.

That would be his life from now on.

He did not know of pain until he met Aihara Kotoko, the woman who won his heart without knowing it, and who he will never forget.


End file.
